Menażeria
by Misia5000
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Weź jednego Severusa Snape'a, jednego raczkujacego Pottera i jednego szalonego dyrektora. Gotując na wolnym ogniu porządnie zamieszaj. I nie zapomnij kaczki! AU, miniaturka.


**Tytuł**: Menażeria

**Tytuł oryginału**: Menagerie (_link w moim profilu)_

**Autor**: Bil (_link w moim profilu)_

**Ostrzeżenie**: Wspomnienia o znęcaniu.

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

* * *

><p>Menażeria<p>

* * *

><p>- Kaćka!<p>

Severus desperacko próbował utrzymać wierzgające w jego ramionach dziecko, robiąc wszystko, aby uchronić je przed zapoznaniem się z podłogą. Oczywiście chęć na uwolnienie się musiała przyjść Potterowi akurat w momencie, kiedy mężczyzna zamykał drzwi gabinetu Albusa. O mało nie upuścił chłopca, a był świadomy, że nawet pogromca Czarnego Pana mógłby nie mieć tyle szczęścia co za pierwszym razem, jeśli uderzyłby głową w kamienną posadzkę.

- Kaćka, kaćka, kaćka! – zachwycał się dzieciak, wyciągając swoje pulchne rączki w stronę zaalarmowanego Faweksa.

- To feniks, półgłówku – powiedział Severus martwym głosem. – On nawet nie przypomina kaczki.

- Kaćka! – zawtórował chłopiec wesoło. Faweks obserwował go uważnie, odsuwając się na tyle na ile pozwalała mu na to żerdź. Nie był przyzwyczajony do wrzeszczących dzieci, odwiedzających gabinet dyrektora.

Severus z westchnieniem obrócił dziecko tak, żeby mogło przyglądać się ptakowi bez narażania się na kontuzję szyi, jednocześnie uniemożliwiając mu nadmierne wiercenie się.

- To Feniks, bachorze. Fe – niks.

- Niks? – Potter zwrócił ku niemu inteligentne spojrzenie.

- Feniks.

- Iniks.

- Wystarczająco blisko.

Potter odwrócił wzrok z powrotem w kierunku Faweksa i przyglądał mu się ze skupionym wyrazem twarzy. Widać rozrachunek „za" i „przeciw" musiał zakończyć się wynikiem negatywnym, bo chłopiec zaczął wesoło uderzać piąstkami w ramię Severusa.

- Kaćkakaćkakaćkakaćka!

Stłumione dźwięki dławienia się zwróciły uwagę Severusa w kierunku biurka, gdzie Albus w końcu przegrał walkę z samym sobą i śmiał się tak mocno, że łzy zaczęły wypływać mu z kącików oczu.

- Bardzo zabawne – wyrzucił zirytowany Severus.

Albus miał na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby podjąć próbę wyjąkania przeprosin, ale w obecnym stanie niemożliwym wydawało mu się wypowiedzenie jakichkolwiek sensowych słów.

Potter przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem.

- Kaćka? – zapytał Severusa.

- Wiesz, teraz , kiedy tak mówisz... – wycedził Severus. – Dyrektor rzeczywiście wykazuje niezwykłe podobieństwo do tego zwierzęcia.

- Oh? – zdołał wyjąkać Albus, ocierając brodą wilgotne oczy.

- Tak – pokiwał głową. Teraz mówił już głosem tak suchym, że w porównaniu z nim Sahara wydawała się tropikalnym lasem deszczowym. – Identycznie kwaczesz.

Tym razem śmiech Albusa był tak intensywny, że Potter postanowił przyłączyć się do niego, okładając przy tym ramię Severusa. Mężczyzna przesunął go, uwalniając jedną rękę i złapał nią piąstki chłopca. Dzieciak miał niezły cios. Niezrażony, chłopiec złapał obiema rączkami jego kciuk i zaczął wymachiwać w nim we wszystkie strony.

- Kaćka, kaćka, kaćka!

Po kilku nieudolnych próbach uwolnienia dłoni, Severus poddał się, wzdychając ciężko.

- W porządku, zatrzymaj go. Właściwie to i tak go nie używałem.

W międzyczasie ciekawość Faweksa okazała się silniejsza niż jego rozsądek i ptak przesuwał się teraz ostrożnie po żerdzi, wyciągając szyję, żeby móc lepiej przyjrzeć się chłopcu.

- Niks! – oznajmił wszystkim Potter, machając ptakowi kciukiem Severusa. – Niks kaćka!

- Ma na imię Faweks, mój chłopcze – powiedział Albus, grubym ze śmiechu głosem, przechodząc dookoła biurka, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się dziecku.

- Fffffffffff? – chłopiec zmarszczył nosek i wystawił język.

- Faweks – powtórzył Albus.

- Ołk? Ołk! Ołk! Ołk!

- Tak jakby brakowało nam jeszcze ptaków w tej rozmowie – jęknął Severus. – Postanowiłeś nauczyć go jak brzmieć jak pingwin.

Potter krzyczał jeszcze przez chwilę, najwyraźniej czerpiąc jakąś niezrozumiałą przyjemność z przysłuchiwania się temu dźwiękowi, by po chwili swoją uciechę wyrazić salwą perlistego śmiechu.

Severus wywrócił oczami, upewniając się, że dzieciak siedzi bezpiecznie w jego ramionach.

- Przynajmniej jedno z nas dobrze się bawi – wyrzucił sarkastycznie.

- Mogę spytać kim jest ten uroczy, młody człowiek? – uśmiechnął się Albus. – Choć muszę przyznać, że moja pamięć nie jest już oczywiście pierwszej młodości, to nie kojarzę raczej żadnego raczkującego dziecka na terenie Hogwartu. – Severus prychnął z powątpieniem, otrzymując w zamian pobłażliwe spojrzenie Albusa. – Jestem natomiast pewien, że ty nie wspominałeś mi nic…

- On nie jest mój! – zaprzeczył natychmiast Severus.

- Ołk! – wtrącił się Potter, wbijając mu za karę łokieć w klatkę piersiową.

- Więc czyj?

Severus z wcale niemałym wysiłkiem uwolnił swój kciuk i odgarnął włosy z czoła dziecka. Ich oczom ukazała się legendarna i doskonale wszystkim znana blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. Czarodziejskiej społeczności nie przeszkadzał zbytnio fakt, że w ciągu tych sześciu miesięcy odkąd powstała, widziało ją najwyżej czterech czarodziei. Uśmiech zniknął z twarz Albusa jak za dotknięciem różdżki.

- Severusie… - zaczął poważnie.

- Nie zaczynaj, Albusie. Jeśli myślisz, że przechodziłem akurat w okolicy i wstąpiłem do niego na herbatkę, to jesteś w błędzie. Nawet nie wiem gdzie on mieszka i, wierz mi, na pewno bym go stamtąd nie zabrał. Jeszcze nie zapomniałem tej twojej przemowy pod tytułem „musi-pozostać-w-ukryciu", nie musisz się powtarzać. Spacerowałem nad jeziorem, kiedy się przede mną aportował. – Severus spojrzał na dziecko w swoich ramionach. – Pół godziny zajęło mi uspokojenie go na tyle, żeby przestał płakać, Albusie. Kolejne pół przekonanie go, że w mojej intencji nie leży zrobienie mu krzywdy.

Albus zamarł.

- Krzywdy? – powtórzył szeptem.

Severus delikatnie podniósł sweter dziecka (pierwotnie zbyt wielki i dopasowany do niego szybkim zaklęciem), aby ukazać całą gamę siniaków, blednących teraz za sprawą magii. Siniaków, których żaden dzieciak, nieważne jak ruchliwy, nie miał prawa sobie zrobić.

- On nie wróci do tej swojej _rodziny_, Albusie, nawet jeśli miałbym roznieść ten zamek i ukryć się z nim w Antypodach.

Potter poruszył się nieszczęśliwy, ukrywając swoją twarz w szatach Severusa i zaciskając na niej swoje drobne paluszki. Severus szybko opuścił sweter i delikatnie poklepał małe ramionko.

- Już w porządku, Potter, nie ma się czego bać. Przecież obiecałem, pamiętasz?

- Nie aua? – upewnił się chłopiec stłumionym głosem.

- Nie aua.

Uchwyt na szatach Severusa zelżał, ale dziecko nadal nie odważyło się podnieść głowy.

- Kaćka?

Severus westchnął

- Tak, pójdziemy później nad jezioro i będziesz mógł zobaczyć te swoje kaczki. – Spojrzał na Albusa ponad głową dziecka. – Wygląda na to, że to dopiero pierwszy raz, kiedy go pobili. Mimo to naprawdę wątpię, czy ktoś interesuje się nim w tym domu. On nawet nie zna swojego imienia.

- Ale to jego rodzina!

Severus znowu westchnął.

- Albusie, jakkolwiek nie… wzruszałaby mnie ta wspaniała, idealistyczna wizja świata, którą pielęgnujesz w swojej głowie, jest ona daleka od rzeczywistości. W jaki sposób udało ci się nie stracić w nią wiary po dwóch wojnach i dekadach nauczania, to już wykracza poza granice mojego pojmowania.

- Ale jesteś pewien, że to jego rodzina…

- Całkiem pewien – powiedział martwo Severus.

- Jego dziecięca magia nie mogła przenieść go z Surrey do Szkocji.

- I niemożliwym jest również przeżycie Zabijającego Zaklęcia – zripostował Severus. – Nikt nie mówi, ze chłopiec jest okazem przeciętności, ale to nic nie wnosi do tej sprawy. On tam nie wróci. To cud, że jest taki pogodny i spokojny, ale obawiam się, że jeśli miałby tam pozostać… - urwał. – Znajdź właściwą rodzinę, która będzie o niego dbała i będzie w stanie zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Nie mam nic przeciwko mugolom, ale w wypadku powrotu Czarnego Pana, myślę że z czarodziei będzie więcej pożytku. – Spojrzał w dół na czarną główkę. – On nie potrzebuje kolejnych ludzi, którzy mieliby za niego zginąć.

Potter odwzajemnił spojrzenie i przytaknął uroczyście.

- Kaćka – zapewnił Severusa.

- Jeśli kiedykolwiek przejdzie ci przez myśl, żeby nadać mi takie przezwisko, Potter, będziesz odrabiał szlaban dopóki nie zdasz swoich Owutemów.

- Wąśśśśśśśśśśśśś. – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się.

- Lepiej – przyznał. – Niech będzie do SUMów.

Okazując spektakularny brak inteligencji, Potter wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej i moszcząc się wygodnie w ramionach Severusa, poklepał go po brodzie.

- Dobly wąś.

Severus wywrócił oczami. Zaraz jednak poczuł prawdziwe przerażenie, kiedy uchwycił badawczy wzrok obserwującego ich Albusa.

- Nie! Nie mam pojęcia co ci się uroiło w tym twoim genialnym umyśle, ale nie zgadzam się! Znam to spojrzenie, Albusie.

- Pomyślałem sobie tylko, że to ty mógłbyś się nim zająć – odparł niewzruszony mężczyzna.

Przez chwilę ciszy, Severus siedział tylko i gapił się na niego.

Był szpiegiem nie od dziś. Wiedział, że okazanie choćby odrobiny uczuć mogło doprowadzić do jego śmierci. A teraz lata opanowania i czujności poszły w diabły, kiedy zamarł w bezruchu jak jakiś idiota. Potter zaśmiał się, napierając rączkami na jego podbródek. Dopiero wtedy do Severusa dotarło, że zapomniał zamknąć usta. Mężczyzna dał sobie chwilę na zebranie się w sobie.

- Chyba oszalałeś.

- Och, z pewnością – zgodził się uprzejmie Albus - ale to nie ma związku z tą sprawą. Byłbyś wspaniałym opiekunem i z pewnością trudno o lepiej wyszkolonego czarodzieja. – Podczas gdy Severus daremnie próbował odnaleźć jakiekąkolwiek odpowiedź na te niedorzeczności, Albus odezwał się: - Mogę go potrzymać?

Severus spojrzał w dół.

- Potter?

Chłopiec przez chwilę oceniał starszego mężczyznę, więc dyrektor wstał, żeby dziecko mogło mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Severus również przeszedł taką „weryfikację" i wiedział, że ciężko znieść jego spojrzenie. Ciężko, bo nienawidził tego co się za nim kryło, co oznaczało dla tego dziecka i co mówiło o sześciu miesiącach spędzonych z jego krewnymi. Po chwili Potter przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na Severusa.

- Pan kaćka okej – oznajmił i zakwakał.

Albus widać nie wiedział, czy wyglądać na zachwyconego, czy przerażonego, więc zdecydował się na dziwaczną mieszankę obu tych uczuć. Za to Severus nie miał żadnych wątpliwości: był niesamowicie zadowolony z siebie. Nadszedł czas, żeby dla odmiany to Albusowi ktoś zaczął grać na nerwach.

Potter pozwolił podnieść się rękom Albusa, ale tą chwilową niedogodność odbił sobie uwieszeniem się na jego kapeluszu.

- Nie, nie, Harry. Zostaw, proszę.

W zamian za to, niezadowolony Potter pociągnął go za brodę.

- _Zła_kaćka – upomniał go surowo. Severus przez chwilę rozważał, czy tarzanie się po podłodze ze śmiechu doszczętnie zrujnowałoby jego reputację, z żalem stwierdzając jednak, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Ale wspomnienia miny Albusa nikt nie odbierze mu do końca jego dni. Tylko dwuletni Harry Potter miałby w sobie na tyle bezczelności, żeby nagadać nieoficjalnemu przywódcy Czarodziejskiego Świata. Severus zdecydował, że właściwie, to zaczyna lubić tego dzieciaka.

Ale nie aż tak, żeby od razu go przygarniać.

- Nie możesz mówić poważnie – powiedział.

- Dlaczego nie? Jemu jest z tobą dobrze…

- Byłoby mu dobrze z pierwszą lepszą osobą, która pokazałaby mu kaczki!

- Kaćka – zgodził się Potter.

- Ale jego magia zabrała go właśnie do ciebie, kiedy chciał dostać się do bezpiecznego miejsca. To musi coś znaczyć, Severusie.

- Ale ja nie mam bladego pojęcia o dzieciach! To jest Zbawca Czarodziejskiego Świata, a ja jestem byłym śmierciożercą. On jest…

- Twoim chrześniakiem.

Po raz drugi w ciągu kilku minut mięśnie twarzy Severusa ogłosiły strajk, pozwalając jego ustom na spektakularne otwarcie się.

- To były ciężkie czasy, ludzie robili wszystko, żeby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo swoim rodzinom… Lily postanowiła mianować cię drugim ojcem chrzestnym.

- I nie przeszło wam przypadkiem przez myśl, żeby zapytać kogoś o zgodę na to? – wyrzucił przerażony. On ojcem chrzestnym. Niedorzeczne.

Albus patrzył na niego w ciszy.

Severus zamknął oczy

- Obliviate. Rozumiem. Logiczne zabezpieczenie. Nie mogę nikomu powiedzieć o czymś, czego nie pamiętam. W takim razie pokaż mi.

Nie zdziwiło go specjalnie, że Albus trzymał kopie dokumentów, właściwie to spodziewał się tego. Przeczytał zgodę, zerkając na swój własny, odręczny podpis pod spodem i westchnął. Zastanawiał się, czy Lily musiała przekonywać go to tego godzinami, czy po prostu spojrzała na niego tym swoim nieskazitelnym i niewzruszonym spojrzeniem, a on poddał się, wiedząc z doświadczenia, że walczenie z nią i tak nie ma sensu. Jednocześnie starał się zignorować znajome ukłucie bólu na wspomnienie tych oczu, kiedy pomyślał, że już nigdy w nie nie spojrzy.

Ale jej syn nadal tu był. Jej syn go potrzebował…

Zastanawiał się jaki rodzaj rytuału zastosowali do utworzenia więzi i czy wyjaśniałoby to osobliwe zachowanie magii chłopca, kiedy ten był ranny i przestraszony. Próbował zmusić się do szukania w myślach rodziny, do której miałby zaufanie, a która mogłaby zająć się jego chrześniakiem, ale wiedział, że to daremne. Kiedy wyjdzie na jaw jego prawna pozycja wobec chłopca, nic nie będzie powstrzymywało go przed przejęciem opieki, zwłaszcza że Black siedzi w Azkabanie.

Nic poza faktem, że nie chciał tego robić. Z całą pewnością, nie.

Podniósł spojrzenie, kiedy usłyszał chichot Pottera i zobaczył, że Albus w końcu dał za wygraną. Chłopiec miał teraz na sobie zbyt duży kapelusz, który zatrzymał się dopiero na jego ramionach, otaczając go ciemnością. Dziecko wymachiwało dookoła rękami, próbując uderzyć się w głowę.

- Dyrektor Potter – westchnął Severus. – Jeszcze tego nam brakowało.

Jednak musiał przyznać, że czasami użeranie się z dzieciakiem nie różniło się aż tak bardzo od wytrzymywania z Albusem.

Dyrektor ściągnął kapelusz z głowy chłopca i Potter zabulgotał wesoło, kiedy znowu otoczyło go światło i kolory.

- Kaćka! Kaćka! Kaćka! – Uśmiechnął się do Severusa i wyciągnął do niego rączki w błagalnym geście. – Wąś?

Severus chwycił go i ułożył jego główkę na swoim ramieniu. Chłopiec ziewnął szeroko i przesunął się bliżej szyi mężczyzny.

- Dobly wąś – wymamrotał szczęśliwy.

Severus położył rękę na główce chłopca i pogłaskał jedwabiste włosy, będąc w pełni świadomym małego ciałka przyciśniętego ufnie do jego piersi.

Spojrzał spode łba na Albusa.

- W porządku – powiedział. – Zajmę się nim.

Albus spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.

- Dobry wąż – zgodził się.

Po namyśle, ta przeprowadzka na Antypody właściwie nie wydawała się takim złym pomysłem.

* * *

><p>Dziękuję wszystkim za przeczytanie tego opowiadania i zachęcam do pozostawiania swoich opinii. W końcu nic nie sprawia człowiekowi takiej przyjemności jak czytanie Waszych (nieważne czy miłych, czy nie) komentarzy.<p>

* * *

><p>Dziękuję wszystkim za opinie, naprawdę nie wiecie, ile radości mi sprawiliście :) Komu mogłam, odpowiedziałam, ale ze względu na dużą ilość pytań o sequel do tego opowiadania zadanych przez osoby, którym nie mam możliwości wysłać PMki, piszę tutaj :) Otóż sequelu do tego opowiadanie niestety nie ma, jest to tylko pojedyncza miniaturka (chociaż jak tak bardzo się domagacie, to może dobrym pomysłem byłoby pomęczenie trochę autorki, żeby napisała coś więcej :) Ja natomiast z mojej strony mogę tylko obiecać, że będę starała się wybierać do tłumaczenia więcej tego typu opowiadań.<p>

A, mówiłam już, że dziękuję za komentarze? Otóż dziękuję :) Bardzo.


End file.
